I Can Be Your Hero
by Ax
Summary: Another music video by yours truly! This one is to the song by the same name as the title of this fic, by Enrique Iglesias. This one is R/T, with Tobias realizing how bad it is without Rachel. He starts hallucinating, Ellimist lets her say goodbye, it'


A/N: Yet another music video by me…  And it's going to be kind of hard to type, because my "t" key fell off my keyboard!  I'm having to press down on the little thing that goes under the plastic cover thingy… Oh, well, whatever.  On with the fic!  It's good old angst with Tobias hallucinating and upset about Rachel…  *tear*  I really wish Rachel hadn't died…  If you think the same thing, go read my trilogy!  I think you'll like it!  Read this first though!

Let Me Be Your Hero

Tobias sits in his tree as the music starts, and it zooms in on him as he takes off into the sky.  It then shows him flying over a high school, where they are having a dance outside.  A boy that looks king of like Tobias in his human form goes up to a tall blonde girl and says something. She smiles, and they start slow-dancing, and Tobias looks sadly at them.  

  
Would you dance  
If asked you to dance?

He gives a shriek of agony, because they remind him so much of Rachel, and they look up, surprised.  The screen flashes white, and a flashback starts.  The screen shows Rachel on the Blade ship, looking back out at the viewing screen where she can see the rest of the Animorphs.  Tobias looks away, and mouths, "You didn't say goodbye."

  
Would you run 

And never look back?

Rachel mouths, "I love you."  Tears roll out of Tobias' human eyes.  A single tear falls off of her cheek.

  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?

The polar bear kills Rachel, and the Blade ship zooms off through space.  Tobias is saved, but Rachel is dead.  Tobias turns away, tears pouring freely from his cheeks.

  
Would you save my soul tonight?

The scene goes back to the present time, and Tobias is wheeling through the air in grief.  He dives down and watches the boy and girl dancing from a nearby tree, and the boy whispers something into the girl's ear.  He leans in to kiss her, and she smiles as he does so.  Tobias shrieks again, and takes off.  The girl and boy break apart and watch him, whispering and pointing.  
  
Would you tremble

If I touched your lips? 

The camera zooms up to Tobias' eye, and in his iris you can see a picture of Rachel and him talking.  She throws her head back and laughs.

  
Would you laugh?   
Oh, please tell me this. 

Suddenly, the face of Tom looms up behind Tobias, and Rachel pushes him out of the way, and is fried by the Dracon beam Tom had meant for Tobias.  She falls to the ground, dead.  (A/N:  Symbolism, people.)  

  
Now, would you die   
For the one you love? 

Tobias bends down and cradles Rachel's head in his arms, crying.

  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  


The bird Tobias, who's eye is holding the scene, blinks, and when it opens, a picture of the sea fills the screen.  Six dolphins break the surface, and two demorph into Rachel and Tobias.  Rachel starts morphing giant squid, and after a second or two, so does Tobias

  
I can be your hero, baby!

The scene changes to show Tobias in human morph and Rachel walking along the beach, holding hands.  He leans in towards her, and they share a short, sweet kiss.  She smiles at him.

  
I can kiss away the pain.

Scene changes again to show Tobias the bird grabbing Rachel's ashes, flying back to his meadow, morphing human, and crying over them.  He suddenly stops, his tears drying on his cheeks.  He stares at something in the distance.

  
I will stand by you forever!  
You can take my breath away. 

The camera rotates to show what Tobias is looking at, and there is a ghostly form of Rachel smiling at him, and mouthing the words, "I love you."  She turns and starts to walk away.  
  
Would you swear 

That you'll always be mine?

Tobias gets up and starts running after her, and she turns.  "No," she mouths, her face a mask of sadness.  She turns around again and starts walking.

  
Would you lie? 

Everything around the ghost image of Rachel freezes, including Tobias, and she becomes three-dimensional.  Ellimist appears before her in the guise of an old man, and gives her a faint smile.  He beckons that she go to Tobias.  She smiles at him brightly, and goes over and kisses the still-frozen Tobias on the cheek.

  
Would you remember? 

Time starts again, and Tobias' eyes focus on Rachel, still standing by his side.

  
My angel be, have I lost my mind?   
I don't care; you're here tonight. 

She disappears, and Tobias reaches for the air, only to find nothing.  Suddenly, the scene around him switches to a battle with about a dozen Hork-Bajir.  All the Animorphs are there, in their favorite battle morphs, including Tobias as his bird self and Rachel as a grizzly.  They do not seem to see human Tobias standing there.  Rachel is battling too many Hork-Bajir for her to fight them all, and human-Tobias watches, terror-stricken, as one of the Controllers comes up behind her, ready to slice off her head.  Bird-Tobias swoops down and slices open the Hork-Bajir's eyes, causing his shot to go wide.  Rachel looks up at him and waves a paw, and then turns back to the battle.  
  
I can be your hero, baby!

The setting around human-Tobias switches again, and he watches as he kisses Rachel in his meadow, on one of their "dates".

  
I can kiss away the pain. 

The setting changes again, and Tobias watches himself stand up for Rachel in one of the fights in the free Hork-Bajir valley.

  
I will stand by you forever!

The setting finally goes back to Tobias' meadow where he lives after the war, and he collapses onto the ground, tears glinting in his eyes, breathing very hard.

  
You can take my breath away.

He looks up again, only to see the ghost-image of Rachel standing twenty feet in front of him, smiling.  He gets up to go to her, and she immediately moves backwards, always keeping twenty feet between him and her.  He finally gives up, staring after her longingly.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you,   
I just wanna hold you,   
Oh yeah. 

He gives a silent cry of frustration, but finally contents himself to just watch her.  A very small, unconscious smile plays on his lips.

  
My angel be, have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight.

She disappears again, and Tobias sits down, rocking back and forth.  After a second, he stands up and morphs to hawk, a single tear glistening in his eye.  As his eyes go back to a hawk's eyes, the saddened look hardens, and goes away.  Sadness is a human emotion.  
  
I can be your hero baby!   
I can kiss away the pain.   
(Oh yeah!)   
I will stand by you forever!  
You can take my breath away. 

Tobias soars up into the clouds, and goes back to the high school dance, which is just finishing.  The camera shows Tobias silhouetted against the moon for a second, and then he peels off, and the camera moves down to the children leaving the dance.  The Tobias and Rachel look-alikes are walking home, hand in hand.  The boy leans over to the girl, and kisses her.  She smiles at him.  
  
I can be your hero!  
I can kiss away the pain.   
And I will stand by you forever!  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.   
  


The mouths the next line of the song:

  
I can be your hero!

As the song fades, a loud, sadness-laden "TSEER!" sounds, and then that, too, fades into the night.

A/N:  Okay, finished!  Please R/R!


End file.
